A Purse From A Sows Ear
by Khooper
Summary: Unique was never enrolled at Carmel. She,Living as Wade, was a student at Dalton! Blaine is her mentor, set before he met Kurt. Maybe, early season Two. Can Blaine help Unique get past her conservative parents? Can Unique finally accept herself?


This is just an idea I had... Basically it's a story set where Wade,(Unique), was actually at Dalton instead of a student at Carmel. Now this story will center around my idea of what I think they could've,(Sorry, SHOULD'VE!),done with Unique's story. Because in my opinion they handled it as if she were a drag act. And I think there are a lot more purposes she could serve as a model for the LGBTQ community. And also, I couldn't find one fanfiction story where Unique was the main character! That was just appalling! But... I digress. Now, this is my first story so notes are ALWAYS appreciated!

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. If it was, Hevans would still exist, Klaine would've never happened,(I know! You hate me already!), and Brittana would've happened ALOT sooner! So...Hope you like my little creation!

* * *

Wade Adams was walking along the halls of Dalton Academy. Feeling lonesome as ever. He happened to walk past the Warblers practice, wondering if he would ever get the courage to join, and better yet, perform with them. Or any other group for that matter. But he knew that that would probably never happen for him. See, Wade was hiding a secret. A secret that took himself years to accept, so he never expected anyone else to be understanding. He knew that the lead singer of the Warblers was gay, but that was more accepted than what he would have to come out as. But that was just it! Wade didn't feel like he should have to come out! Wade, was in fact, a girl. She was simply born in the wrong body. And just because of that she was forced to be miserable for most of her childhood. The reason Wade felt like it shouldn't be a big deal is because girls don't come out as girls. Boys don't come out as boys. She always felt like it was unfair that they were born in the bodies they were supposed to be. While she was stuck. Trapped, in a body that felt more like a cage. She had been forced to move to Dalton after she had reluctantly come out to her parents as transgendered, hoping for support, she was met with prejudice, threats, and many trips to the local church. So, to end the suffering that was coming from her parents, "help", she told them that she was staring to feel like a boy again and that maybe she had been cured. But, to make sure, they sent her to the nearest all boys school. Because, "That's what she was..." So, she was just dreaming of a day when she would be free to live as her true self. She had already made it a point to change her name after her transition. She would call herself, Unique.

* * *

Blaine's POV

Blaine had started to notice the new kid didn't talk much. Or do much for that matter. But Blaine could swear that he had caught him staring at him more than once. And... That was okay. Blaine was used to adoration from his fellow Warblers and from boys and girls alike. But the way he was staring at him was, almost like longing. Maybe even envy. And that was normal to. It wasn't as if he wasn't envied by almost everyone at Dalton... But with this kid, it was different. It made Blaine feel bad,(For whatever reason, he didn't know...),And he felt like he should help this kid. So that was what he was going to do.

* * *

Unique/Wade's POV

So it was 5:00 on a Friday evening, per usual, Unique didn't have any plans. So she opted to just call her parents and catch up with them before having a full out crap T.V. Marathon. She dialed the number on her iPhone and waited for the answer.

"Hey sweetie! How's school been going?",

She heard the chipper voice of her mother. Just thanking every deity that her father had not answered. She didn't want to relive their last conversation.

"Hey Mom. Schools been going great." She opted to lie through her teeth instead of depress her mother.

"That's fantastic! You haven't been feeling strange lately have you?"

Unique knew what she was talking about. Real concern lacing her voice.

"Because you know we have Pastor Williams on call at any time if you feel like you need anymore help."

"No Mom, I've been feeling a lot better. And there's no need to ask Pastor Williams to come all the way out to Westerville. I'm sure he has better things to do than check on me every five minutes."

She said that with a little more sarcasm than she wished she would've. She honestly knew her parents thought they were helping. Although she didn't at all agree with how they were helping, she got where they were coming from.

They talked aimlessly about her classes and teachers, and these "so called" friends.

They ended their conversation they way they always ended them nowadays. With a sad goodbye and a reminder to keep those unholy thoughts at bay.

As she said goodbye and agreed to keep trying, she hung up.

Unbeknownst to her, Blaine had been standing in the doorway. The entire time. But as the call ended, Blaine managed to get away before Wade caught him spying. He wondered to himself what "Unholy thoughts", Wade was supposed to stay away from. But then, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wade is gay!", Blaine screamed in triumph! Then, looking around to make sure no one heard his loud outburst. And then checking again to make sure Wade hadn't heard him. Then, marching to his own room, to find out how he could help. Because that is what people like him are supposed to do! Confident, proud, and out people like him are supposed to help unconfident and insecure people like Wade find there way in this world. He was so excited! He hadn't met another gay person since his encounter at that awful Sadie's Hawkins dance. He was eager to help, so as he got to his room and started to plan out his method of attack. This was going to be great!

* * *

So...What'd you all think? This is for serious my first story, so any reviews at all,(Critiques or praise,) are very much welcomed. I do have a plan for this story. And, for reference, this is set before Blaine met Kurt. Although, I doubt I'll have them meet the same way. And Kurt and Blaine ARE going to be together, regardless of my feelings toward them... :). And Unique's love interest is going to be someone completely unexpected. It is not going to be Karofsky. But he will be in the story, and I am still up for any ideas! If you suggest someone that I think would be a better love interest for my beloved Unique, I will change it! And also, I give credit where credit is deserved. So you helpful people will be getting a shout out! Sorry for my long rant! If anyone is still reading...Review? And message me if you would like to share any ideas that way!

-Kate H.


End file.
